


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 409

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 409 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 409 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 409

ILIAN  
Ankara. What brings you here?

TRANSLATION  
 _Onkora. Chomouda yu komba raun?_

ANKARA  
War. Trikru is calling on their allies for help pushing Azgeda out of Polis.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wor. Trikru ste as klin omo bakon na sis au na ban Azgeda we kom Polis._

ANKARA  
My mother’s sending our best warriors to Polis.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai nomon’s sen op oso mou beda gona gon Polis._

ILIAN  
I’ve got my hands full here. Your mother will understand.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai bilaik woda op, floudon daun raun hir. Yu nomon na get em in._

ANKARA  
Your clan needs you, Ilian. Your new friend here can mind the farm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu kru gaf yu in, Ilion. Yu brana lukot hir na ai op ponis-de._

ANKARA  
After you’ve taught her how to turn the earth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pas taim yu don tich em ha na twis graun-de op._

ILIAN  
You’ve got my answer.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gada ai seiso in._

ANKARA  
Your mother would want you to fight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu nomon don gaf in bilaik yu na throu daun, nami?_

ILIAN  
Get off my land, Ankara.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ban au kom ai tof, Onkora._

ROAN  
Okay. We’re safe. Explain.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kei. So’s klir. Gouva yu klin._

ECHO  
Cage the prisoners. Ten men on the door.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lok emo honon daun. Ten hef ona dou-de._

ROAN  
Bring Wanheda to me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid ai in Wanheda._

ILIAN  
Do not fear death, for it is only the beginning of the next journey.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou fir wamplei in; em bilaik stoda kom nes soujon noumou._

FIO  
Nothing would make me happier.

TRANSLATION  
 _Non na teik ai mou shanen._

ANKARA  
Where’s Ilian?

TRANSLATION  
 _Weron Ilion?_

JACOV  
Maybe she can’t talk.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mebi em nou na hola au._

ANKARA  
Maybe she doesn’t want us to hear her accent.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mebi em nou gaf osir sen in em tongkola._

OCTAVIA  
You’re mistaking me for –

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu’s mis ai op gon –_

ANKARA  
Kill her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em au._

GAIA  
Through the dark, the Flame lives on. The body passes, but the Spirit is strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Auda riskines, Fleimon-de kigon. Medo gyon klin, ba Keryon ste yuj._

FLAMEKEEPERS  
From the earth, we will grow. From the ashes, we will rise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op._

GAIA  
The Spirit of the Commanders has chosen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Keryon kom Heda don sad in._

GAIA  
Bring in the natblida.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid in natblida-de._

SCOUTS & GUESTS  
May the spirit choose wisely.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli keryon na sad in briyon._

GAIA  
The Spirit has chosen. Let the Commander ascend.

TRANSLATION  
 _Keryon sou don sad in. Teik Heda na gyon op._

GAIA  
The blood of the Commanders is your blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jus kom Heda laik yu jus._

CLARKE  
May the Spirit of the Commanders guide me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun ai op._

INDRA  
To the victor go the spoils.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon wina gon maneit._


End file.
